Will you look towards me?
by Watsonconan
Summary: Nyx was touched when Seven came that night to save her from the hacker crisis. Thanks to all the cliche dramas, she had certain expectations and not so pure thoughts about his stay. But before she could add fuel to her fire, seven managed to spash a bucket full of water all over it. Welp! What is she suppose to do with the current situation now?
1. Prologue

I was feeling lonely. Maybe bored as well, but definitely more inclined towards being lonely. This guy is really ignoring me huh?

Seven. Luciel. Defender of the world. Yes this person was sitting in front of me, yet I feel like I don't know who this is. I thought I was getting to know you really well through our chats together but you really can't tell a person over the phone.

Is this how being catfished feels like? Naaa...it probably worse. Atleast some part of him, physically and personally feels the same.

4 days. One apartment. A hacker. A party. And this guy. Can I really handle it all?


	2. Chapter 1

This all started when the hacker was attempting to get into the apartment. Seven knew I was in danger and shouldn't be staying there. Heck, even I knew I should run away from there. But I could not. Maybe it was because of the bond I had developed with the members. Maybe not. Or maybe it was just my stubbornness towards making the party a success. Or maybe it was _him_. Who knows?

This evening, I check all the doors once more before deciding to take a nap for some time. I had almost explored the land of my dreams, _'the moon'_ with seven when I was woken up due to the sound of a loud crash. My heart was pounding. You know that sensation when you want to do something daring such as run towards the noise like those brave detectives in the movie? Yes, that is exactly how I did not feel. I could move or think and just like a damsel in distress stood there for the trouble to come and greet me.

Well the wait wasn't that long. A man entered my room. He had a black mask on and bleached hair. There were some pink highlights there as well. _Damn. This man must be into some sort of fashion._ If I was any brave, I would have made this comment loud in my sassiest tone. But I could only muster enough courage to ask him the typical distressed questions.

'Wh-who are u?'

He gave me a wicked smile. 'You don't recognize me? We talked before. I asked you to return this phone back. Did you forget all about it?'

'You! You are the hacker! What do you want from me and the organization?'

'Tsk', he clicked his tongue. I thought he must be irritated with my questions but to my surprise he looked almost happy. He slowly removed the mask off his face and I saw that he had a smile on his face but it did not reach his eyes. His eyes were all wrong. It was difficult to exactly pin point what was off but I knew I should get away from him immediately. Thinking that I backed off a little.

He noticed and let out a small but terrifying laugh which sent shiver down my spine.

'Are you afraid? Hahaha... well you should be. It was all meant to be perfect. I had calculated everything. You, your entry into the RFA, winning their trust and my saviour choosing me over . Everything. Yes EVERYTHING. WAS IT SO DIFFICULT TO DO WHAT YOU WERE TOLD?'

His voice was near screaming and there was panic in his eyes. He has lost what little composure he had before and it was clear that I was the cause of all his problems. If this continued there was no saying what he could do to me. This was a red flag and I had to get out asap.

I quickly darted my eyes towards the door and our positions were not exactly ideal for my escape. I was cornered and far away from the door and even if I somehow miraculously made an escape there was no telling what might trigger this hacker. He might catch a hold of me in the corridor itself and start torturing me. But then again what's the guarantee that he won't, if I don't run.

'You…' He said quietly and amidst my escape plan I realised he was staring at me all this time. 'You might not be that much of a failure after all.'

_So…there is still hope for me?_ But something did not feel right and his next set of words basically confirmed it.

'I can correct you. You are a decent person and would still be very useful to me at the paradise. Yes! I will take you back and cleanse you. Then you won't be able to disagree with me. You would only do what I want. Ha..HAHA…HAHAHA. THIS IS IT!

'NO! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!'

_This is bad._ My mind was going numb from the sheer terror of this man's sight and his horrible plan, which I never intended to be a part of even if I had to go to any lengths to rebel. But my body just jammed then and there and refused to move.

I started feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded, mostly due to the panic setting in my body.

'LET'S GO TO THE PARADISE!' He said loudly and started walking towards me slowly. All I could do was stare at him in horror. When he reach almost a feet away from me he lowered his head and whispered near my face, 'I will try to make it so much fun for you and I am generally not this generous.'

My breath was ragged and I slowly lifted my eyes to look at him directly and like that was a signal for him, he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me violently towards himself.

'NO!' I screamed and jerked my body rapidly to shrug off from his hold. 'I won't go with you. LET ME GO! BACK OFF!'

It was as if my actions had absolutely no effect on him, he started dragging me towards the door. My arm was now hurting really badly, from his grip which tightened so much more and because of my attempts to free myself.

Suddenly the door in the corridor opened with a loud bang and a loud voice came through, 'Nyx! Are you alright?'

The hacker and I both froze in our respective places. Then my brain started kicking again and I screamed 'Seven! Help!'

His loud footsteps immediately bolted towards us and just for a moment I looked towards the hacker.

Though he was completely still and his grip did not loosen, something had changed in his expressions. If he looked delusional before, now his eyes were completely focused. His face was stern as well like he did not like what was happening or more like who was coming.

I could say that, that was normal for any person trying to kidnap someone only to get his plan foiled by a hero making his entry at the last moment, but this seemed personal. It was as if he was bracing himself for the meet.

Then slowly his lips parted into a half smile.

_Shit. This is not good._


	3. Chapter 2

The hacker put on his mask back before seven entered the room. Seven was out of breath and was sweating profusely. _He must have been really worried about me. _But right now more than myself, I was worried about him. I was just so happy to hear his voice that in that small moment of feeling relieved I had forgotten that this hacker had made plans of his own and none of them good.

Seven saw me and in his strained voice screamed my name. My mind had become too dull to notice the hacker had encased his hand around my arm and jerked me towards him. Before I could even protest, his hand left my arm and slid around my neck. In his other hand he was now holding a gun and pointed it towards Seven.

_Shit! SHIT! Why did I not think about the possibility of him carrying a gun around? What is wrong with me!_

Even Seven was panicking at this moment because anything could happen and it's possible that all of this could turn real ugly.

"Hey! Leave her alone! You had a problem with me right? I am the one troubling you so why harm her. Release her and take me instead."

_This idiot!_

"N-No! You can't take Seven."

"Can't?" the hacker mockingly asked. Right. I was in no position to order but I can't let Seven put his life at risk. It's bad for him and the organization.

"What I mean is I was the one who spoiled you plans and didn't do as I was told. So it should be me who should be harmed. That said SEVEN RUN!"

But he didn't move. The hacked waved his gun and said, "No. You both are a pain. I don't care. You both ruined my plans and only the paradise can save you…But then again…"

He was now directly addressing seven," There is no saving for you even there. You are beyond any mercy. You deserve to die!"

_What? This guy is not right in his head._

"Sev –", I tried calling him out but with the pressure again my neck I could not and it was starting to hurt a lot.

Seven, obviously panicking felt something and asked, "Do you know me?"

The hacker distracted loosed his grip a little around my neck so I was no longer choking.

"Really? You don't recognize me? I knew you would forget me as soon as you left home. All those promises were just vile. You just left me there to die! That was your plan all along right!"

The hacker removed his arm and pushed me. I fell beside him on the ground. Using this opportunity I slid to the corner of the room to widen the distance between us. But I was no longer the center of attention for any of them.

Seven's face went deathly pale. They know each other. It's more than a casual acquaintance.

When the hacker removed his mask, my brain cells were back at work again it just hit me that the hacker's facial features were strikingly similar to Seven. In that moment I felt the blood drain from my face and I could believe what I was seeing.

"H-How? Saeran! Why are you here?" His voice was near whisper and shaky. "You shouldn't be here. What happened to you?"

"ME? Whatever happened, happened because of good. If I stayed there and wimped, I would have died just like you wanted!" He was screaming and I feared that with the gun still in hands hopefully he doesn't not do anything with it.

_But what the actual fuck! These guys are twin? And why are they again each other? What happened? _So much was going through my mind.

No Saeran. I never abandoned you. I went away so that I can save you. It was for you best. You were supposed to be happy. Why did it turn out like this?"

"SHUT UP! You you are the worst! You should die right now! I will do it myself. HAHAHAHA"

"NO. Saeran you won't. The bomb will go off in a couple of minutes if you don't leave this place."

"That can't be. I hacked into the algorithm and changed it."

"And I changed it back. Now you are the intruder in this place and as long as you stay, the bomb will stay activated. Which means that all of us will die and this place will burn down. Is that what you want?"

Even though Seven was visibly shaken, he spoke in a calm but stern voice. It was probably because the problem of the bomb took priority before anything else.

"Shit! Damn you! The savior would be furious. "He lowered his gun and Seven stepped aside so that Saeran could pass. Even though this was not the outcome he hopped to have with his brother, but it was necessary for everyone's survival.

As soon as Saeran was out of the apartment, the bomb alert switched off. It was as if his soul had left his body, Seven plopped on the floor. It must have been too much of a shook for him to intake.

Even though I feel really sorry for him and wanted to console him, I knew he needed some personal space at that moment. So I quietly left the room and shut the main door properly. We can't let any more mishaps happen. Then I went to the kitchen and filled a glass full of cold water.

When I came back to the room, he was still on the ground with his back leaned against the bed. His one leg was half folded with his arm just loosely lying on the knee. He was in deep thought.

I sat beside him and handed him the glass of water. He took it quietly and drank it. When I tried taking the empty glass back, he shook his head and got up to head outside the room.

This must have been a sad day for both the bothers to cross paths again like this and I was sure that even Saeran must have been sitting somewhere quietly bothered by it. I hoped he had someone besides him during this time.


	4. Chapter 3

If there was a guide on how to console someone whose brother probably wanted to kill them, I would definitely wanted one for myself. I would be lying if I told myself the situation wasn't tricky.

After leaving the room, Seven went to the kitchen and did not come back for some time. I got concerned, so I just stole a glance from the shadows and saw him on the phone.

_Maybe it was V?_

His voice was close to a whisper so I really couldn't make out the contents of the conversation. And that was not really my plan while concealing myself, so I quickly left him and went to the bathroom.

I saw myself in the mirror and an immediate relief took over me.

_I am not dead._

But I knew, deep down I was not okay. Whatever happened in the room shook me and I felt a surge of emotions taking over me. My throat felt choked and tears began to cloud my vision.

"Why am I crying? Silly. There are bigger problems here. I can't be weak."

It was really not helping. The more I looked at myself in the mirror the more overwhelmed I felt. My legs also started feeling wobbly and I crouched burying my head between my legs.

"Stop…stop Nyx. Stop crying. It's over now. You have to be strong for Seven. He must be close to a breakdown himself."

I let out a large sigh and stood up. Even though my face clearly looked red and messy, the tears stopped.

"Yes. I can do it"

I splashed my face with water and wiped it properly with a towel. Before leaving, I gave myself one quick look to make sure whatever I felt stayed here itself. I didn't wanted to carry any emotions outside that could weaken me.

I went to the bedroom and saw Seven dragging a bedside table. He had moved the study table in one corner of the room and was setting up the recently dragged bedside table besides it. All the files that were on it, were placed properly on the shelf of the cupboard.

"Sorry for what happened earlier. I called someone to repair the windows. He would be here in an hour or so."

"Don't worry too much about it and yeah…thanks." I tried to sound as natural as possible but even I could tell that my mouth was running before my mind.

"Don't worry about the windows?" He looked at me, confused.

"No! That's not what I meant. Whatever happened with your brother…erm .. you know it wasn't your fault so- "

"Yeah I get it…thanks." He looked down with a sad smile and it really hurt seeing him like this. Even though I had never met him before, this was not how I imagined our first meet would go.

Then it was as if something struck is mind, he lifted his face to look at me. His eyes met mine and he just stared. A small crease formed on his forehead and it looked as if he had something that he wanted to say.

I didn't know how to react under his stare and it was probably the first time I had ever looked at him in the eye properly. I felt my face heating up and it would be a disaster if it turned red. So I quickly looked somewhere else but my body was still fidgeting under the gaze.

My only problem, I couldn't control my stupid eyes. Damn them and they met his once more. He was still looking.

"Wha- what is it?"

My voice came out so small that I could barely recognise it.

This time he looked away and whispered, "Nothing"

_Does my face look weird after the crying?_

He sat down in front of his laptop, took out a smaller device which he connected with the router and put his headphones around his neck and a small tablet on the bedside table. He was clearly about to go in his work mode.

"You haven't eaten anything. Do you want me to order something like a take away or a sandwich?" I was hungry and was already assuming that even he didn't have anything solid.

"No, go ahead and eat something. I have work to do."

"Okay then tell me what I should order? You can heat it later and –"

"Nothing", he put his headphones and started typing furiously on the laptop.

_Erm… well this is awkward. _

I didn't know how to react. It would be bad to disturb him while he was working and maybe this was his way of clearing his mind. B.U.T what about food? What if I ordered something which he didn't like or what if I really didn't order anything for him and he secretly expected something.

"That…..seems unlikely," I said with a sigh. It was then I realised, I really didn't know much about him. Not even his habits. Suddenly I felt a distance between us and I shrugged it off as just me overthinking.

I grabbed my phone and went out into the corridor. "What I can't predict can't hurt."

Even I was appalled at my logic but then there was so much I could do. I called a nearby restaurant and ordered us some sandwiches. Since I didn't know much about Seven's eating habits, I even orders some what you call 'neutral everybody loves' ones as well.

_I can't possibly go wrong with those and since I have nothing better to do let's check the messenger._

When I logged in I found Yoosung and Zen in the chat room freaking out.

_These guys_….sigh…_they are so adorable._

It was funny how I just met them over the phone recently and how close the RFA felt…except V. that guys is still very mysterious. Even though I trust him with the best for the RFA but there was something that I felt while chatting with him that felt off.

Not the guy himself but more like his circumstances. Also, I refrained myself from asking about it out loud but Yoosung's logic round Rika's death was really unnatural. And now Saeran.

_Why did he hate Seven so much? What happened that Seven was unaware about but ticked his brother off so much. And V….did he know about it? He must be right? Too many questions._

I assured them both about my safety. I was still trying to figure a plausible explanation about the hacker to them, when I noticed a text notification from Seven.

'_Try keeping the information about Saeran a secret from them.'_

'_Okay. Are you alright?' _

No answer. This guy. Anyways, so I did my best wrapping the entire incident without revealing too much for the RFA members. They wanted to come and see us but due to the restriction constrain over my location we had to do by assuring us that everything was fine over the phone.

Seemed like Zen was still not satisfied so he called.

"Hey princess? Are you really alright?"

I chuckled. He sounded worried just like my mom…speaking of which where is she?

"Yeah Zen. Don't worry. We are just fine. Seven called a window repair guy and he should be here in some time."

"That good. Hey-"

"Nyxxxxxx."

I heard a near cry voice and Yoosung took over the phone.

"How are you? I missed you guys so much. I was so worried and Zen was not letting me talk to V. Do you think there is still a point keeping your location hidden when so much has happened?"

_Oh no! He is about to go off. _

I knew how much anger he was holding in and this might just have added to his list of reasons for disliking V.

"Yoosung liste-"

"It's all because of V. First he lied about Rika and now the bomb. Why can't he just tell us about the things as they are?"

Thankfully Zen came in at the right time to distract him from his anger.

"I really don't think this is a right time to talk about such thing"

"But..."

"I know you are angry Yoosung but Nyx is tired and she needs rest. The blame game can come later. Also your fridge! There is no vegetable in it!

"Wait, why would I want those?"

"To have a healthy dinner. Now go get ready. We are going to a convenience store."

"Okay….bye Nyx! Goodnight!"

I heard is voice fading away in the background.

"Goodnight Yoosung." I said smiling. Zen really had a good control over him.

"Sheesh this kid" Zen came back over the phone again complaining. "He really can't go by even one day without blaming V can he? I think maybe this is what gives him motivation for the next day lol"

"He would be fine one day Zen. I hope he gets all the answers that he needs to find peace."

"Hopefully. So Seven, has he left?"

"Left? I don't think he is going anywhere right now. He setup his computers in the corner of the room and has been working ever since."

"What? You serious?"

"Why what happened?"

"You are joking right Nyx? Even you can't be this innocent"

Then it suddenly hit me, what he was going on about. I don't think I was that naïve but it was true that with so much going on, I never thought about Seven's stay here tonight.

"Oye, why are you not saying anything? He is not planning to sleep there is he?"

"I think he is? I didn't ask him yet Zen. He is busy."

"Hahahaha No! I refuse! Never. Tell him to go and sleep in his own house. He can't stay there. Do you know how risky that is?"

"Zen I don't think there is any risk here… I mean it's just Seven. I feel safe around him."

"Just Seven? Don't go by his innocent face. All men are the same trust me. They turn into a beast when they see a woman around them. You have no idea what kind of 18+ thoughts his mind would be making up."

"Does that include you as well?"

"Me? I am a guy to right Nyx hahaha. But I would really like to share sweet moments before –"

"Alright that's it" I couldn't bare to hear it any longer without getting more flustered. "Zen I need to go. I think the delivery is almost here."

"Okay princess but remember to keep a room's distance from him and if he starts looking at you funnily just run to the toilet and lock it."

"That's too much Zen. But anyways thanks. I will keep that in mind"

The call ended but not my mind. Zen had planted a very dangerous seed of thought in my mind and I could help but see Seven in a whole new light now.

_Oh Zen…you really should extend some advice to Seven as well if you see what's going in my mind right now…_


	5. Chapter 4

Tic tok tic tok…Time was passing rather slowly. My eyes kept moving between the guy repairing the glass window, Seven who was sitting in front of me in the dining room and the food kept on the table.

There was an awkward silence in the room considering the fact that Seven and I were almost on the verge of getting into an argument before the repair guy came. The thing is, when the food came in I, out of concern informed Seven that I had ordered some extra sandwiches for him as well and he was more than welcome to join me for dinner.

He gave me a frustrated look while reminding me that he had asked me to not disturb him and I should just stop concerning myself with him.

I was okay with the previous statement but the latter one really ticked me.

_What did he mean by leave him alone? I knew he was very disturbed by his brother but I was not going out of my way to make things so difficult for him. And stop any concern? Is he stupid?_

This time it was my turn to be frustrated and I told him that he should stop shutting himself away and try to face the issues bugging him head on, even if one of them was me.

He made a surprised face on hearing it and was about to retort when the bell rang once more and we ended up in this situation.

This guy, Seven was going out of his way to avoid any eye contact with me. Screw all those naughty thoughts. Zen should be more concerned if we do not end up making this house into a warzone.

Don't get me wrong. I am normally very patient and calm but for some reason all of that had evaporated. I was just staring at Seven blatantly and I didn't care if he did not like it. He was free to leave the room.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and as if my mouth had a mind of its own, my thoughts started to make their way out.

"Is the wall that interesting?" I asked in an extremely pointed tone.

He let out an extremely long sigh and looked at the man fixing the glass. "I think he is almost done."

"Wow…even this man is lucky to get your attention. Maybe I should ask him to make me a wall flower while he is at it."

The man let out a small chuckled and both Seven and I looked at him. _Free entertainment huh?_

Then finally Seven looked at me with tired eyes and said," Why are you so angry with me? I don't even remember saying anything to put you off."

"I think that's exactly why. You are ignoring me and not taking care of yourself. I know you are suffering and I am here to help you. You don't have to go through it all alone."

A hurt look crossed his face and he said really quietly, "You don't know who I am. I am not good for you. The guy you met in the chatroom is not the real me. I…"

His voice was a little hoarse and he looked at me once more, this time I sensed a deeper emotion in his eyes which almost felt like were contradicting his words. They seemed to tell a different story all together.

"What is it?" I asked him, softly.

I wanted him to let it off his chest, even if a little. His life was a complicated one, I now knew but he did not deserve the agony that he was going through. We were all there for him. If not me, it could be anyone who could support him. I did not mind because the fear of losing him in the darkness really bothered me. The same darkness that his brother was in.

"Erm….I am done here", the repair guy spoke first. "Do you want to pay by cash or card?"

Seven snapped out of it and immediately answered recomposing himself. "Cash"

_What a timing._ Being living there in the apartment, even temporarily, I felt bad letting him pay for it. "How much is it?"

"I will take care of it. Have your dinner", Seven spoke decisively.

"Nope. It's unfair to you. Since I am living here, it's only right for me to pay for it."

"But it was MY brother who did this mess in the first place. So it should be me"

"Definitely not! He was here after me so…"

"Erm…you both can pay" the repair guy chimed in.

"Never" Seven and I both replied simultaneously. We immediately looked at each other and let out a laugh.

_So this guy can laugh like that. Not all of him is fake like he claims to be._

"Pay me later" Seven told me and gestured the man to walk towards the main door.

"I'll let you off for now if you have your meal." I said that purposefully.

"Fine…" he said giving up. _Too bad I am as stubborn as you_, I thought smiling.

Seven took his sandwich to the bedroom. I sat in the dining room, deep in thought. There was something that was bugging my mind continuously but I was not able to put a finger on what it was.

While thinking about it, I thought of calling Jumin. That man was the personification of word 'rational' and could definitely provide me some help.

"Hello", his voice came over the receiver.

"Hello Jumin. Is this a good time to call?" I asked hoping that I was not disturbing is sleep.

"If you are worrying about disturbing me, then that should not be your concern right now. You are the most vulnerable one at the moment and hence feel free to call me whenever you want. If I am not available, then I will make sure that assistant Kang would be there for your assist."

"Thanks a lot Jumin but it's nothing serious. There was something bothering me and I was just hoping if you provide me with your thought on it objectively."

"Not an issue at all. What is it, Nyx?"

"Erm…so this is about my friend. She had a friend who she met over the internet and spend a lot of time chatting. She started liking that person and felt the same from him as well. One day, due to some circumstances, she met him face to face and that is when the problem arised"

"What kind of problem?"

"You see…everyone has a personality that they reflect in their texts. But not everyone is similar to it in their real life. It was the same with that guy. He was a very fun loving and a goofy guy in his chats, but when she met him, she realised that that guy was actually a very closed person. He didn't laugh or made jokes like he did and – "

"So your friend doesn't know which one is the real him or what part of which personality comprises of that man right?"

"Right"

"Hmm…interesting. Seems very familiar. So what kind of advice are **You** looking for?"

"Erm… it's actually for a friend. And she would like to know any way that can help her get an insight about that man's real personality before she comes to any kind of judgement."

"Then I will tell you my answer objectively. Tell your **friend **that, since she met him online through a chat, its best to start looking for clues there itself. No matter how different one is from their real self, the still tend to give away some pointers. **Tell her to go back to the starting**. It is similar in a business a well. Before signing any contract, one should go through it multiple times to make sure that they are not overlooking anything."

"Go through the chats one more time….Jumin you are brilliant! I will do that – I mean I will tell her to do that right away! That was so helpful"

"My pleasure. Now I must take my leave. It's time to put Elizabeth the 3rd to her sleep and I need to make sure that the conditions are perfect for her."

"Yes sure Jumin. Go ahead and say hi to Elizabeth the 3rd for me! Good night" I said that sounding delighted.

"Good night"

_Go back to the starting. Yes! This is exactly what I needed. Seven no matter how tough a code you are, I will make sure to crack it. And people think that falling for a hacker is all cool hearts and roses._


End file.
